


Just Kid Stuff

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aca-child, Beca's a softie, Emily's adorable, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Pre-existing relationships, Protective Mama Bear Chloe, kid stuff, married with kids, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage and having a child has certainly mellowed Beca out. But that doesn't mean she can just sit calmly when she finds out about this. And Chloe? God, Chloe's temper is even worse</p><p>Or: the one where Aca-child Emily is being bullied by a little punk in kindergarten and her moms go overboard in protecting her. Don't ask where this came from because I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kid Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be doing a billion other things? Yes. Will I continue writing stupid fluff? Yes.

Chloe and Beca were just unwinding, helping their five year old daughter Emily Beale-Mitchell undress for her nightly bath when they noticed them.

“Em, what’s this?” Beca asks, eagle eyes narrowed as she looks at her daughter’s legs. Emily was a tall, scrawny girl for her age, and her beautiful brown hair that so mirrored her Mama’s was in two braids. When she’s nervous, Emily puts the tips of one braid in her mouth. She does so now as her moms inspect the bruises on her knees and shins.

“Nothing!” she squeaks, warm chocolate eyes downcast. Chloe turns off the warm water, letting it cool and soapy bubbles rise as she turns back to her daughter. “‘S nothing.”

“Emily Bella Beale-Mitchell, you better not lie to my face,” Chloe says sternly. Emily toes the bath mat on the ground, letting the braid drop from her mouth.

“Bobby McClain trips me at recess, and kicks me under the table during class,” she mumbles.

“Every day? Why didn’t you tell us this?” Beca asks nervously, wondering how she could have missed this. Is this her fault? Should she have known some boy was bullying her daughter? Should she-

“Did you tell your teacher?” Chloe asks, interrupting Beca’s nervous wonderings.

“Uh-huh,” Emily nods, biting her thumbnail. Beca gently pulls it out from her mouth, forever unhappy that her daughter picked up this terrible habit of hers.

“What did Mrs. Olander do?” Beca asks.

“Nothin’,” Emily shrugs.

“Well then, looks like Mama and I will have to talk with her, won’t we?” Beca hums. Emily whimpers.

“Don’t make her mad at me, Mommy,” Emily whines. “No yelling at my teacher.” Beca smirks.

“We’ll try, kiddo. Now, let’s get you into that tub before all the bubbles are gone, hmmm?” Beca says gently, glancing at her wife. When they were younger, it was Beca’s temper they had to mind. Beca still loses it sometimes when people insult her, or her wife. She once got angry with a photographer who wouldn’t leave Emily alone when she was two- being famous does have its downsides, after all. But being married and having a kid had definitely mellowed Beca, made her soft, as some of their friends will claim. No, it was Chloe’s temper that they had to mind. She was a spitfire, true to the redhead temper wherever her family was concerned. Even now she was clenching her teeth, cheeks pink as she held her tongue. Beca kisses her wife’s knuckles, trying to reign her in, knowing it’s no use, that Chloe was already planning their conversation with the teacher the next day.

 

Mrs. Olander, of course, agreed to see them after class the next day. Emily was out playing with the other kids in the afterschool program, and Beca and Chloe were seated across from Mrs. Olander in the kindergarten classroom. The room was organized chaos. Toys were everywhere, books lay out in the open, or in piles. The desks were arranged in neat little groupings, all facing the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Mrs. Olander, a slight young woman with blonde hair and an easy smile, was sitting behind the desk at the back of the room, grinning at the women. Her bun was starting to fall out, several pieces of hair falling in her face. The glasses perched on the edge of her nose looked scratched, but her blue eyes behind them were beautiful. Chloe sat on the edge of her seat, facing the woman, legs crossed at the knee, hands folded in her lap. She smiled, but Beca knew that her wife’s prettiest smiles came just before the claws came out.

“So, you requested to see me?” Mrs. Olander asks.

“We did,” Beca nods, keeping one hand on her wife’s knee, hoping to hold back her anger for as long as possible.

“What, exactly, is your concern? Emily is doing just fine in class. She’s doing really well with her consonant sounds, and her independent readings. She loves music class. Gym isn’t her favorite, of course, but is it really anyone’s?” She grins lopsidedly, but neither woman in front of her laughs. “Anyway, what seems to be the problem?”

“Bobby McClain,” Chloe responds immediately. Beca shoots her a look.

“We noticed some bruises on Emily last night. She said that Bobby trips her during recess, and kicks her under the tables during class. Did she mention this to you?” Beca interrupts before Chloe can get going.

“She did mention it, and I spoke to him,” Mrs. Olander nods, still smiling. “Bobby McClain has a little schoolyard crush on Emily. It’s just how kids their age show affection. I told Emily he just likes her, and not to be bothered by it. It’s just harmless kid stuff. No one ever pulled your pigtails in school, Ms. Mitchell?” 

“It’s Mrs. Beale-Mitchell,” Beca corrects coolly, taking her hand off of Chloe’s knee, effectively taking her off her leash.

“This is not just harmless kid stuff,” Chloe begins, her voice even. “It’s bullying. He’s pushing her down and hurting her. I don’t care if they’re in love; it’s not okay for someone to hurt my daughter. We teach her that kind, gentles hands and nice words are how we show love. Not bruises and teasing nicknames. I don’t appreciate you condoning the abuse of my daughter in your classroom.” The smile slips off Mrs. Olander’s face.

“Mrs. Beale-Mitchell, I understand where you’re coming from, but I truly think you’re overreacting,” she begins. Chloe narrows her eyes, and the next words die on Mrs. Olander’s lips.

“Overreacting?” She turns to Beca. “Dear, do you think it’s overreacting to be upset that my daughter comes home bruised and sore, with bloody knees because some boy pushed her? Do you think it’s overreacting to be upset that the teacher, the woman who is meant to be helping her learn and protecting her from harm, is allowing it to happen?”

“No, Chloe, I don’t. You see, Mrs. Olander, this isn’t just kid stuff,” Beca says, feeling her old temper leaking back into her. Beca’s got a protective streak. It’s what got her arrested freshman year of college. “It’s mean, pointless bullying. Am I saying Bobby should be arrested, expelled, anything like that? No. We just want you to talk to him, and his parents. If he really has a crush on Emily, he needs to learn very early on that abuse is not how you show love. And Emily needs to know that if she comes to a teacher with a problem, the teacher will  _ fix _ it, not dismiss it.”

“Of course. I meant no disrespect, or harm,” Mrs. Olander apologizes. “I just thought… They’re kids. I didn’t think it was hurting anyone.” She looks on the verge of tears, and Beca softens. Just a tiny, tiny bit.

“There isn’t any permanent damage. We just want to make sure you take care of our daughter properly next time she comes to you, yeah?” The teacher nods.

“Are there any other questions or concerns you have about your daughter?” she asks. Chloe grins, shaking her head as she stands to take the teacher’s hand.

  
The next week, Beca gets a call around noon from Mrs. Olander. Bobby McClain had tripped Emily during recess for the second time since Mrs. Olander had talked to him. There was to be a joint meeting with his parents the next day to discuss his behavior in regards to Emily Beale-Mitchell. When she tells Chloe this, Beca has to physically hold her wife down to stop her from hunting down the McClains.


End file.
